Chapter 3
Beloved Erina (Dio Brando the Invader - Part 2 in the JoJonium release) is the third chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. It is also the third chapter of Part I: Phantom Blood. Summary While looking for his watch in his desk, Jonathan sees Dio out of the corner of his eye. Dio has already taken the watch and plans to use it for the day. Jonathan feels uneasy, and thinks to himself that he will never see that watch again. Dio sees a Stone Mask hanging on the wall and takes it down to get a closer look. Upon seeing this, George explains that it supposedly originated from the Aztec culture, and that he had bought the mask at a gallery in London not long after Jonathan was born. It was on the way back when the carriage accident occurred, and George keeps it on the wall in place of his wife's portrait. George asks Dio if he is interested in the mask, but Dio says he is not. Outside, Jonathan is playing with Danny and smoking a pipe in a large tree. When a group of his friends pass by he calls out to them and invites them to join him because there are no adults around. The boys pass him by saying that whatever they planned Jojo would rat them out. Jonathan comes to the conclusion that Dio has been spreading rumors about him to his friends so that they would not want to hang out with him. In a fit of rage he shouts Dio's name repeatedly and throws himself down a hill by a river. Once again Jonathan reflects on how he is always being compared to Dio and that his life had fallen to pieces as soon as he arrived at their house. He pets Danny, grateful that the dog is someone Dio can not ruin his relationship with. Suddenly, Jonathan sees a girl looking at him from behind a nearby tree; she runs away after leaving a basket of grapes on one of the branches. Jonathan believes he has seen this girl before and recognizes her has the one he had fought for when she was being bullied just days earlier. Jojo sees that she had cleaned his handkerchief as well, and wonders who she is. The girl's name is Erina Pendleton, and Jonathan quickly finds himself falling for her. The two of them begin to spend time together; and on one occasion Jonathan invites Erina to the river to swim. As they relax afterward Jojo takes out a knife and carves something into the nearby tree, though, he quickly attempts to hide it after ward. Curious, Erina manages to get a peek at the tree and sees their names surrounded by a heart. She blushes and calls Jojo a scoundrel, but before long the two begin playing again. That evening, they happily part ways; however, Erina is quickly confronted by Dio who says that she must be the reason Jonathan had been happier than normal in recent days. Dio grabs Erina quickly and forcibly kisses her; the two boys who came with him are in shock and awe at Dio's actions. Appearances Gallery Dio holding the Stone Mask Chap 3.jpg|Dio holding the Stone Mask Jonathan angry about Dio Chap 3.jpg|Jonathan is angry about Dio Erina leaves a basket of grapes chap 3.jpg|Erina leaves some grapes Jonathan and Erina going out chap 3.jpg|Jojo and Erina going out Jojo And Erina Chap 3.jpg|Sign of Love between Jojo and Erina Dio Kisses Erina Chap 3.jpg|Dio kisses Erina Category:Manga chapters Category:Phantom Blood chapters Category:Manga